justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Rhythm of the Night
|artist = (Ultraclub 90) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1993 2018 (Cover) |dlc = June 6, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 142 |kcal = |dura = 3:29 |nowc = Rhythm |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Djena CssFile:Rhythm DjenaProof.png }}Corona (Ultraclub 90 Vocals by Jenny B oyun içi) tarafından "The Rhythm of the Night" (aynı zamanda " " oyun içi olarak da bilinir) , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görürünüşü Dansçı kadındır. Lacivert dreadlocks, lacivert ve buz mavisi kafa bandı, lacivert bir gerdanlık, bir çift sarı küpeler, bir magenta yakalı siyah ürün üst kazak ve üzerinde sarı, turkuaz ve eflatun desenler, sağında sarı bir bilezik var. el bileği, sol elinde bir kırmızı eldiven, bir sarı kemer ile bir çift kot şort ve alt yarısında, manto çorap ve lacivert yüksek topuklu ayakkabılar ile aynı desenleri. Arka Plan Arka plan, müziğe titreşen eflatun ses dalgaları olan lacivert bir ekran olarak başlar. Müzik başladıktan sonra, arka plan, şarkının ritmine titreşen kireç yeşili bir ses dalgasına sahip birkaç kare şeklinde mandala haline gelir. Antrenörün siluetleri daha sonra elmas gibi görünür ve indigo bir arka plan yayılır gibi ritmi sallayarak arka planda görülebilir. Arkaplan daha sonra antrenör ile daha fazla silüet oluşturarak ve dans ederek şarkının ritmine dönen çeşitli renk değiştiren hatlara dönüşür. İlk koroda, arka plan, şarkının ritmine dönüşür; daha büyük bir ses dalgası, renk inversiyonunun birkaç aşamasından geçmeden önce ritme titreşir. Arka plan, birkaç sarı dairenin yakınlaştırdığı ve bir tünel oluşturduğu için birkaç döner lacivert çiniye yeniden değişir. Bu sefer çizgiler belirdiğinde, koçun çok sayıda küçük silueti onun yanında görünür ve dans eder. İkinci koroda, arka plan kaleydoskopik hale geldikçe ve ritme dönüşürken, bir kaç kare görünür ve genişler, bir tünel oluşturur. Köprüde, antrenör ses dalgalarını arka plana yaklaştıkça ve gizledikçe çeker. Darbe düşüşünde, arka plan ikinci korodan arka plana geçmeden ve birkaç renk inversiyon aşamasından geçmeden önce ilk korodan arka plana döner. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Her iki kolu da yukarı kaldır ve gökyüzüne çarptı. Gold Moves 2: Sağ kolunuzu yavaşça yukarı kaldır. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Rhythm gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rhythm_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rhythm gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Rhythm_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Retro Vibes *The Poppin' 90s *30 Minute Workout *Girl Power! * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia * Teknik direktör in silueti, "Gamescom Şarkı Listesi" çalma listesini temsil etmek için kullanılan banner'ın parçası olarak E3 Song Reveal videosunda yer aldı. Galeri Game Files Rhythm cover generic.png|''Rhythm Of The Night'' Rhythm_cover_albumcoach.png| album cover Rhythm cover albumbkg.png| album background Rhythm_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Rhythm cover 1024.png| cover Rhythm_BC.jpg| cover Rhythm 912.png|Avatar Rhythm_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_rhythm001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_rhythm001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_rhythm002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_rhythm002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots rhythm jd2019 menu.png|''Rhythm of the Night'' on the menu (8th-gen) rhythm jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) rhythm jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) rhythm jd2019 menu wii.png|''Rhythm of the Night'' in the menu (7th-gen) rhythm jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) rhythm jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) rhythm jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu rhythm jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen rhythm jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Rhythmofthenight teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmliKf8hRqk/ Rhythm instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Rhythm twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser Rhythm CoverArt 01 332964.jpg|Cover art Just-Dance-2019-212440 (1).jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Rhythm_Rough_30-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 Rhythm_Rough_29-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 Rhythm_Rough_20-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 Rhythm_Rough_26-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 Rhythm_Rough_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 Others Rhythmofthenight thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Rhythmofthenight thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 20180821 082638.jpg|The coach s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Videos Official Audio Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (HD 16 9) Rhythm Of The Night (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rhythm of the Night - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rhythm of the Night - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 - Rhythm Of The Night Rhythm of the Night - Just Dance Now Rhythm of the Night - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2019 Rhythm Of The Night NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Rhythm of the Nigth en:Rhythm of the Nigth Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Eurobeat Kategori:Ultraclub 90 Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Djena Css Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları